Artificial intelligence
Artificial intelligence refers to the intelligence of artificial players, or the computer, in Super Smash Bros. Clash. The AI in this game is overall a bit more difficult, especially on the higher levels, and are mostly free of stupidity bugs. Lower level AI is very easy to handle still, but high level AI provides a great challenge and even makes for an alright sparring partner for competitive play. A universal change to AI is that they don't focus as much on humans as they did in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which makes it much easier to win free-for-alls against high level AI. More details on the activity of each level: *1: Overall weak, absolutely terrible. Rarely attacks and doesn't even fully abuse recovery with some characters like Ness. *2: This is a bit better. Slightly more defensive and have slightly better spacing, and now recover with everyone. *3: This is the default AI. They do know a couple of bread 'n' butter combos and start to use more Clash Actions with their Clash Attack Meter. *4: Slightly better offensive game; start to realize the priority on their moves. They also know the stages a bit better and fall less prey to obstacles and such. *5: They start to grab more and are slightly better at comboing. This is also when the computer attempts to play a zoning game. They try to do this with all characters though, even incredibly bad zoners like Ganondorf and Donkey Kong *6: They start to learn more about the zoning game and who can use it and start to get better at punishing. They also have a little bit better knowledge revolving items. *7: This is where low-level players may find them to be difficult. This is where computers start to get more tricky with their offense, using small mix-ups and cancels into special moves or even Clash Attacks. *8: Computers are overall more self-aware and rarely fall for stage traps unless they are set-up properly. They are also more conservative with their Clash Attack Meter and act more recordingly regarding their options and spacing when a player can use a Final Smash. *9: The hardest default AI. They are quite a bit more knowledgable about each character and how to play as them, trying to consistently rush you down with Kyle Hyde, zone with Ike, etc. They also know slightly more advanced combos. There are now two additional levels of AI, which are unlocked by: *Level 10: Win 60 matches against Level 9 AI. *Level 11: Win 80 matches against Level 10 AI and clear Classic on Unfair at least once. These two AI levels are... different, to say the least. *Level 10 AI is overall improved from 9, but they do learn from mistake and loses at the hands of humans and will learn accordingly, similarly to rumors of Brawl Level 9s may. It's very difficult to make a Level 10 learn advanced techniques though. *Level 11 AI is the ultimate challenge. These AI players are merciless and utterly brutal to mid-level players; it takes time to be a good Level 11 fighter. These AI are designed by Magmortar75 and high-level members of the Smash Bros. community. They will exploit glitches, perform very powerful combos, are very aware of how to play as characters against other characters (meaning, the best Falco player in the world can still lose easily to a Level 11 Captain Falcon.) and is just flatout NASTY. Also new is that in the VS. Records, there are now seperate records kept for the AI, as opposed to combining them with players like in Melee or ignoring them altogether like in Brawl. There is the option of having AI and player records count, though. Category:Other